Security devices, such as for example, padlocks and other types of conventional locks are known in the art. Many security devices are provided for restricting access to equipment and control instruments, including, for example, electrical components, such as switches, dials and push buttons, and fluid system components, such as valves and pressure regulators. One exemplary security device is a valve lockout device to prevent the operation of a valve, which may be utilized during maintenance of an associated fluid system or under other conditions in which the flow setting of the valve must not be changed.
One type of valve for which lockout devices have been provided is a manually operated valve in which an actuating member, such as, for example, a valve stem, extends from a valve body and may be rotated or otherwise moved to alter the flow of a system fluid through the valve. Examples of such valves include ball valves, gate valves, needle valves, and diaphragm valves. With many such valves, a valve handle is attached to the actuating member to facilitate movement of the actuating member by providing an extension that is easy to grasp and manipulate.
Some conventional valve lockout devices are fitted to the valve body and/or handle to restrict movement of the handle with respect to the valve body. Due to the large number of valve manufacturers and the wide variety of valve sizes, conduit sizes, valve body shapes and valve handle dimensions, the types of valves with which a single conventional lockout device design may be used is limited, requiring retention of several types or sizes of lockout devices to accommodate the many types and sizes of valves in service at a typical plant.